Specialized mass spectrometry analyses are provided to the laboratory and to other collaborating units. The emphasis has been primarily devoted to trace organic compounds isolated from biological sources. A very close working relationship has always been maintained with the Laboratory of Biophysical Chemistry, NHLBI. The Californium plasma desorption instrument has been modified to allow UV matrix-assisted ionization. The Ion Trap mass spectrometer is being adapted to allow for higher resolution and to extend its mass range. With this added potential and the mass spectrometry interest at NIH, half the emphasis and effort of this project has become the structural determination of macromolecules, whether through molecular weight determination or sequencing. In line with this change, a formalized collaboration between NHLBI and NIDDK has been established to pursue and develop techniques in this area. This year, major projects have involved the examination of attractants and repellents in snake skins, the objective being to use these to differentiate species or control snake habitat/population (of particular interest was the Brown Tree snake infestation in Guam); the identification of natural benzodiazepines obtained from brain and an examination of their levels as a function of illness; the identification of biologically active natural products, especially those of interest in the AIDS research and treatment; and the structural determination of macromolecules. Samples analyzed derive from many facilities and researchers.